La couleur d'un myosotis
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: "Il parait que dans le cœur des hommes demeure un jardin secret, où poussent les souvenirs et les rêves, où résonne, contre les frontières invisibles de l'être, l'aria de la félicité. De l'avis de Pedro, si une telle chose existe, alors le sien ne doit être guère plus qu'une terre stérile fleurant la douleur et la culpabilité."


**Disclaimer :** tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre** **:** hurt/comfort, friendship

 **Nda :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je publie enfin, après un an d'inactivité (mince, que le temps passe vite...), un petit OS sur **Pedro** avec pour thème : **Mon jardin secret** , écrit dans le cadre du topic Wanted du **Forum de tous les Périls** dont les thèmes ont été gentiment donnés par la communauté **livejournal pompom power**. Un grand merci à elle, ainsi qu'à Neechu et Griseldis, les chères modératrices du forum.

J'adresse également un rapide petit **message** à **Arya Cahill** et **Charles Lutwidge Dodgson** : je suis terriblement désolée de mettre autant de temps à écrire vos OS (je meurs de honte, je m'aplatis à plat ventre), cependant, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je travaille toujours dessus en parallèle de CQTNT.

 **Beta :** Et enfin, un tout grand merci à **Miss Macaronii** pour ses conseils et pour avoir débusqué les dernières coquille(tte)s qui traînaient. Vous avez sous les yeux un texte labellisé 100% beta pasta !

* * *

Sur Grand Line, caché bien à l'abri dans le cœur des hommes, demeure un jardin cultivé avec patience, où poussent les souvenirs et les rêves, où résonne, contre les frontières invisibles de l'être, l'aria de la félicité, et où fleurissent la joie et le secret des passions comme un grand champ de tournesols. Un vaste refuge ne se dévoilant que pour celui qui en a façonné les contours.

De l'avis de Pedro, si une telle chose existe vraiment, alors le sien ne doit être guère plus qu'une terre stérile fleurant la douleur et la culpabilité. Une partie de lui reposera éternellement sur les rivages de Tougato, aux côtés de son ami, Zepo, emporté par le fleuve du temps.

Depuis son retour sur Zou, pas un jour ne passe sans que l'ex-capitaine des pirates Nox ne repense à la tragédie qui l'a privé de son équipage et a mis fin à huit années d'exploration sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, à la recherche des Ponéglyphes. Pedro n'aurait jamais pu croire que l'on puisse autant s'amuser de la détresse d'un homme avant de rencontrer Big Mom, un Empereur à la fois terrible et cruel. Mais aussi grande que peut être la volonté de Charlotte Linlin à châtier les déserteurs de son courroux implacable, jamais elle n'égalera celle de Pedro, un Mink à ce point déterminé à retourner auprès des siens qu'il n'a pas hésité à se mutiler lui-même.

« Pedro ! s'écrie soudain une voix fluette où pointe une excitation enfantine. Tu as bientôt fini ? Tu m'avais promis que l'on s'entraînerait ensemble ! »

Nouvellement nommé capitaine des Gardiens de la Forêt de la Baleine, Pedro baisse son œil unique pour apercevoir la jeune Carrot dix mètres plus bas, campée au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il s'est perché. Sur son visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, il peut lire deux des signes typiques du guerrier Mink pressé de faire ses preuves : les ecchymoses bleuâtres d'une pratique excessive de l'Electro et l'impatience fébrile de s'y remettre.

Alors qu'il saute sur les racines de contrefort d'un kapokier, Pedro note distraitement que la petite mousquetaire en herbe ne porte plus l'épée réglementaire de l'escouade, et il a un discret sourire à la pensée que Carrot ait laissé tomber ses exercices à l'arme blanche avec Sicilian, plutôt catastrophiques de son point de vue, pour leur préférer les gants de combat qu'il lui a offert le mois dernier.

« Si je ne m'abuse, tu devrais être en train de suivre ta formation avec Sicilian à cette heure-ci... Tu lui as encore faussé compagnie ? gronde Pedro, moins sévèrement qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

– J'en ai marre de l'escrime, se défend Carrot en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Et puis Sicilian me laisse jamais m'amuser... »

Dans le ciel pâle, le soleil entame une timide montée, et l'air, dont la brise vient caresser les arbres encore frémissants de rosée, a la douceur d'un matin de printemps qui se remet tout juste d'un long hiver. Les fleurs de la principauté n'ont pas encore dévoilé leur cœur, pourtant, il règne déjà, dans l'atmosphère du sous-bois, un parfum de nostalgie auquel Pedro ne peut rester insensible.

À ses côtés, Carrot essaie de se faire plus grande que la végétation dense qui l'entoure, mais même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, les larges feuilles des plantes sauvages la dépassent d'une bonne tête. Elle a les yeux pétillants et Pedro, qui devine sa question avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la poser, s'installe plus confortablement sur le réseau de racines qui court à la surface du sol, semblable à un drapé royal, pour mieux l'écouter.

« Dis, tu veux bien m'enseigner ta botte secrète aujourd'hui ?

– Plus tard, j'ai une chose à faire avant, répond Pedro avec patience. Je te rejoindrai au terrain lorsque le soleil passera derrière la Baleine. On s'entraînera jusqu'au crépuscule, si tu veux, ajoute-t-il devant la moue de Carrot.

– D'accord... Tu m'apprendras aussi la forme Su Long ? s'extasie-t-elle un peu trop vite, un sourire enthousiaste plissant ses grands yeux noirs.

– Commence déjà par maîtriser nos techniques de base, rétorque promptement le capitaine des Gardiens, peu réjoui par l'impulsivité dont peut faire preuve la mousquetaire, frisant parfois l'imprudence. Ensuite, on en reparlera.

– Oui, Capitaine ! » répond Carrot avec ferveur, le regard résolu et l'air solennel, sans remarquer l'ombre fugace qui passe sur le visage du Mink qu'elle considère déjà comme son mentor.

Par moments, quand Pedro observe Carrot, c'est sa propre image qui se superpose à la sienne, celle d'un enfant naïf plein de candeur, passionné d'aventures et de voyages. Mais totalement inconscient des multiples périls dont regorgent les océans. Et hormis les deux rois de Zou, Inuarashi et Nekomamushi, probablement nul autre que l'ancien explorateur n'est mieux placé pour savoir que le danger a mille visages, que l'inconséquence et l'imprudence, sur Grand Line, ont un prix, et qu'il est souvent lourd à payer.

Carrot lui a d'ailleurs fréquemment demandé de lui raconter les aventures qu'il a vécues au cours de ses huit années de périple, ce qu'il a toujours refusé, prétextant l'une ou l'autre excuse, afin de ne pas lui donner plus de raisons de rêver. Mais Pedro sait au fond de lui qu'un jour viendra où la petite quittera Zou à son tour pour explorer les mers et se heurtera, tout comme lui, à la réalité cruelle du Nouveau Monde. Alors, fort de ce constat, il s'est juré d'en faire une puissante guerrière Mink, plus capable que lui de protéger ses compagnons, afin que jamais Carrot ne vive les mêmes sombres jours de malheur que les siens.

« Dis, Pedro... demande celle-ci, visiblement en pleine réflexion elle aussi. Maintenant que tu es capitaine des Gardiens de la Forêt de la Baleine... cela veut dire que je ne pourrai plus te voir ? »

Il y a un soupçon de déception mal dissimulé dans sa voix et Pedro l'observe avec attention. Malgré son jeune âge, Carrot a conscience que ses responsabilités inhérentes aux fonctions de capitaine des Gardiens de la forêt ne lui permettront plus d'aller à sa guise sur les deux territoires de la principauté de Mokomo, et un jour arrivera, toujours trop tôt au goût de Carrot, où Pedro se verra dans l'obligation d'abandonner son privilège d'Oiseau Royal ; d'abandonner la jeune Mink.

« Rien n'est dit dans l'immédiat », finit-il par répondre sur un ton prudent en caressant le sommet de la tête de Carrot, comme pour chasser sa triste mine.

L'effet sur la mousquetaire est quasi instantané. Ses grandes oreilles blanches s'affaissent sur ses épaules tandis qu'un sourire de bienheureuse étire ses joues rondes. À ce moment précis, Carrot rayonne littéralement de bonheur, et lui fait l'effet d'un petit soleil de joie de vivre qui réchauffe son cœur désabusé.

Pedro se souvient encore de la première fois que c'était arrivé. Depuis, c'est son remède à la morosité de Carrot, à chaque éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Parfois, il s'amuse à l'idée que ce geste de réconfort puisse être le seul héritage qu'il léguera à Carrot, en plus de ses leçons, et il l'imagine adulte, en train de réconforter à son tour ses compagnons de voyage de cette drôle de manière.

« Pedro, à quoi tu penses ? Tu sembles joyeux… Ho ! C'est un bouquet que tu as dans la main ? demande subitement la jeune Mink, passant du coq à l'âne, alors qu'elle discerne le bleu d'un pétale de myosotis entre les plis de sa cape de Gardien. Je te vois souvent te balader avec des fleurs ces derniers temps.

– Tu es observatrice, constate Pedro, non sans étonnement, en dérobant le bouquet à sa vue et songeant à se faire plus discret à l'avenir.

– Tu... Tu as une amoureuse ?! s'émerveille Carrot, les yeux scintillants d'avoir peut-être découvert un incroyable secret. C'est qui ? Promis, je le répéterai pas ! Motus et bouche cousue ! » assure-t-elle en mimant la fermeture de sa bouche avec ses doigts.

Bien que la question soit peu surprenante de la part d'une enfant, sa spontanéité a pourtant de quoi faire s'esclaffer Pedro de bon cœur, et sa cigarette menace de tomber à ses pieds. Au-dessus d'eux, la canopée laisse filtrer de minces raies de lumière, dont la clarté fait étinceler les gouttes de rosée à la manière d'innombrables diamants.

Tandis que la terre se réchauffe sous leurs bottes, le rire de Pedro le quitte et il remarque enfin l'expression de Carrot. Celle-ci le dévisage avec une sorte d'incrédulité franche, les oreilles immobiles.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire... se justifie-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Cela te va bien... »

Le regard de Pedro est d'une intensité rare et Carrot y lit quantité de choses qu'elle ne peut déchiffrer.

« Il est temps que j'y aille. Je te retrouve près du Sanatorium. »

Sans crier gare, le capitaine des Gardiens regagne d'un seul bond l'une des branches basses du feuillu duquel il était descendu. Il s'apprêtait dès lors à rejoindre la cime lorsque Carrot, inquiète de ce brusque revirement, l'appelle de toutes ses forces :

« Pedro, attends ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

À cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, la silhouette immobilisée du jaguar Mink se perd dans l'ombre du feuillage, toutefois, Carrot aperçoit ses oreilles rondes plaquées vers l'arrière ainsi que sa longue queue qui se balance de droite à gauche, de manière trop agitée pour que cela soit naturel et qui fait craindre à la jeune mousquetaire d'avoir franchit une limite invisible.

Pedro se retourne à peine quand il s'exclame d'une voix étrange :

« Peu importe comment, mais deviens une puissante guerrière. »

Carrot n'a pas le loisir de réagir. Un mouvement dans les branches lui fait comprendre que Pedro a déjà disparu.

Ce sont des mots qu'elle a entendus auparavant, mais cette fois-ci, ils ont une portée qu'elle ne saisit pas, comme un écho lointain d'un souvenir douloureux, et qui réveille en elle une énergie nouvelle. Alors, Carrot met ses mains en porte-voix, et même si Pedro ne peut plus l'entendre, elle s'époumone jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, les yeux brûlants d'une détermination farouche :

« C-Compris, Capitaine ! Je m'entraînerai dur, je deviendrai un Oiseau Royal ! Je servirai nos deux rois et je serai la plus forte des guerriers Minks ! J'en fais la promesse ! »

oOo

Pedro saute d'arbre en arbre, en direction des immenses bâtisses de pierre bordant le nord-ouest du territoire et derrière lesquelles il sait trouver une petite clairière dissimulée dans l'ombre de leur masse imposante.

Ici, corydalis, scylla, épilobes, galegas tapissent le sol de leur beauté délicate, avec une régularité trop méthodique pour n'être que le fruit du hasard. C'est un lieu de plénitude clôturé de fougères, de noyers, et de chênes maintes fois centenaires. Pedro aurait pu y trouver une certaine forme de paix si seulement cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas une insondable mélancolie à chacune de ses visites.

Souple, il atterrit sur un carré de mousse, semblable à un seuil marquant l'entrée de ce jardin secret. Dans sa main, le bouquet de myosotis se fait plus lourd tandis que son regard tombe sur le centre de la clairière, où se dresse un cairn haut d'à peine un demi-mètre, entouré de grappes de fleurs par centaines. Certaines sont là depuis plusieurs jours et commencent à faner. Pedro les évacue, sans s'inquiéter des papillons, des abeilles et des nombreux insectes qui bourdonnent tout autour de lui et qui viennent de temps à autre se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Enfin, il dépose, à côté des autres, le bouquet de fleurs bleues un peu malmené par le trajet et s'installe en tailleur face au monticule de pierres.

Face à la tombe de Zepo.

« Mes excuses pour le retard. »

D'aucuns se trouveraient idiots, voire bizarres, de s'adresser à une tombe vide. Pedro, lui, s'en fiche ; cela fait longtemps qu'il a dépassé ce stade. Cette tombe, bien que symbolique, reste une tombe, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

« Je me suis arrêté chez le vieux Sam, ce matin. Il lui en restait un peu... »

En disant ces mots, le Mink sort de sa besace une petite bouteille en céramique blanche, finement décorée de pétales de cerisiers peints à la main, et frappée du sceau de son artisan. Le bouchon de liège qui en scelle le goulot, émet un pop sec agréable à l'oreille lorsque Pedro le retire.

« À toi », dit-il sobrement en levant la bouteille.

Pedro déverse son contenu au sommet de la petite tour de pierre, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, s'efforçant de ne pas froncer le nez sous les vapeurs d'alcool de fleurs. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour d'anniversaire, le genre auquel on préférerait ne pas penser, ni davantage se souvenir. Un an a passé depuis son retour sur Zou, une éternité aux yeux du Mink, et pourtant, paradoxalement, il a l'impression qu'hier encore, le rire de Zepo tintait à ses oreilles.

De son œil, Pedro flatte les contours de la minuscule plaine, où quelques broussailles viennent clairsemer l'espace saturé de plantes à fleurs. Dans ce paysage aux accents bucoliques, chaque carré d'herbes est porteur d'un souvenir, de réminiscences d'une époque lointaine où son jeune âge entravait encore sa compréhension du monde.

De ce monde qui l'a tant déçu.

« _Sois pas si pessimiste, capitaine ! Le monde changera, tu verras. On sera peut-être pas là pour y assister, mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un finira par nous pousser dans la bonne direction._ »

Une coccinelle vient se poser sur sa main et Pedro, le vague à l'âme, l'observe un long moment crapahuter entre ses griffes avant qu'elle ne décide de s'envoler vers une pâquerette.

« Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que tu aies raison, mon ami. Mais j'aimerais autant qu'il arrive avant que Carrot ne connaisse la même désillusion que moi. »

Pedro remet le bouchon de liège en place, range la bouteille de céramique dans sa besace, puis observe le soleil continuer sa course dans le fond bleu du ciel. Il est l'heure pour lui de partir s'il ne veut pas arriver en retard au Sanatorium.

En se levant, il laisse ses doigts traîner sur le cairn humide, s'imprégnant une dernière fois du sentiment étrange qui règne en ces lieux. Enfin, il disparaît à l'orée des bois, laissant derrière lui ce sanctuaire aux allures de mémorial dont lui seul à la carte.

Oui, ça fait longtemps que Pedro ne se berce plus d'illusions. Malgré tout, peut-être en vain, il espère toujours qu'une aube nouvelle se lèvera sur le monde. Une graine d'espoir que Zepo a semé dans son cœur peu de temps avant sa mort, comme pour perpétuer son propre souvenir, et qui n'attend qu'un signe pour germer, fleurir et se disperser aux quatre vents.

Oh ! Elle s'effleurera un jour, Pedro le pressent.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'elle prenne la forme singulière d'un chapeau de paille.

oOo

* * *

Cela fait un an que je n'ai plus rien publié, du coup, je suis un peu anxieuse quand même. J'espère que ce modeste texte sur Pedro vous aura plu et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ! Des bisous, petites olives !


End file.
